One-Shots (KHR)
by ONDER
Summary: Multiple different one shots that go to songs, or that don't go to songs. I do not know if any of them are going to be related, but I will tell you if they are. I can confidently say that there will be multiple pairings in this book. Rating may change in the future. I really don't know what genre this would be.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, not only would it be a book and not a manga (can't draw for shit), but there would definitely be some real yaoi in there. Do you see any real yaoi? I didn't think so.

Enjoy!


	2. There's a Light, There's a Sun

**A/N: Song fic to the song 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday. I have recently become obsessed with this song and am literally listening to it over and over again. Then when I was reading some really good R27, a one-shot called Remembered on , the feels hit hard with this one, for me at least, when this song came on and I couldn't help but want to write this.**

* * *

Reborn couldn't think. Couldn't breath. Couldn't do anything but sit and wait and hope by all the Gods, whether he believed in them or not, that his Tsuna would make it out of this alive. The Decimo's guardians weren't in much better state.

Hayato was only barely holding together. That was only because he didn't want Tsuna to be stressed about all the work he missed when he woke up. (Completely ignoring the fact that the odds of that happening were very slim.)

Takeshi was already dealing with this in his own way. Distracting himself by constantly challenging Squalo to duels, and when the Varia Rain guardian _finally_ turns him down, goes and practices with his sword nonstop until he is too tired to do anything other than eat and go to bed. But everybody knows that that isn't really helping him. When asked, Takeshi says that he didn't want something like this, 'this' being everything that is going on while Tsuna fights for his life and _no one_ can help him, to happen ever again.

Ryohei, for all his cheer and exuberance, is almost never found around to mansion any more. The man is only found at meals and, if your lucky, in his room. More often then not, you will find him training like Takeshi somewhere around the area that the hospital that Tsuna is located is. Or if you can't find him there, then your next best bet would be at the local shrine or church, which ever one he hadn't visited in a while, praying like his long-dead predecessor, Knuckle.

Then there is Lambo. The small Lightning guardian isn't sure of much, but he is certain that something bad is happening to Tsuna. Lambo knew of death. Knew it well, he was a mafia child after all, and he knew what really bad wounds like the ones that Tsuna endured would most likely take his Tsuna-nii away from them forever. Lambo is crying almost nonstop now. The only times that he isn't crying in some way are the times where he is too exhausted to do anything but sleep, too hungry to do anything but eat (to which Hayato nags at him constantly, with the reasoning that the 'stupid cow shouldn't upset Tsuna-sama when he learns that the stupid cow hasn't been eating properly. Again, no one mentions the fact that Tsuna may never actually have the chance to nag at Lambo for his eating habits. No one mentions the other thing that would also cause a bad reaction, but thankfully in a different way that the worst one out there. The worry for Lambo that can be viewed by even a civilian that is all Hayato's body language projects whenever he knows that Lambo isn't taking care of himself. If it weren't for Reborn, Lambo would have probably spent all his nights with Tsuna, sleeping with his ear pressed as tightly as he dared to Tsuna's chest in order to keep reminding himself that his brother figure was still alive. Lambo couldn't even eat his candy. He didn't start any fights, and least of all was an annoying brat. It was so out of character for the Cow that even Xanxus could see the plain worry that the other guardians were showing.

Kyoya's reactions were likely some of the most shocking for people who knew him but weren't close to the Carnivore and/or Tsuna. The moment that Kyoya had gotten the call from a very somber Mukuro that the Small Animal was in critical condition in the hospital, the Skylark's heart almost stopped. Dropping everything, including the mission that he was currently on and not just the phone in his hand, Kyoya immediately booked the next flight to Italy and hasn't stopped haunting the hospital and closely surrounding areas for anything less than a quick nap. (It couldn't be anything less than quick, even if Kyoya was exhausted beyond imagining. Even Carnivore needs protection when they could die. And Tsunayoshi was not a Carnivore. He was close, but close wasn't enough. This he still needed Kyoya's protection for him to be able to grow.) Truly, the only reason that he hadn't collapsed from exhaustion by now was that some of his Foundation members had taken it upon themselves to keep him in at least decent condition, and had subsequently all but sat on him in order to get him to sleep. The areas that the Skylark patrolled before his underlings interfered was soon swarmed by experienced, strong, trustworthy, tight lipped people from the Varia. Even Xanxus and his guardians were patrolling. Bel had even set up 'presents' that were scattered everywhere in the vents and right out side of the Decimo's hospital room window in order to... discourage assassins.

Mukuro was not better. They knew who had gotten Tsuna to such a state. They had only managed to find him after almost three weeks after the original kidnapping of the small brunet, and some of the damage was already done. Mukuro was not the only one who was livid, but it was safe to say that he was one of the most bloodthirsty ones out of the entirety of Vongola, second only to Reborn. After placing wards, illusions, barriers, and much much more around the hospital that had all but gone into lockdown, Mukuro left in order the find out what in the _fucking Nine Hells_ these people were thinking reviving the Estrano's lost experiments. Not to mention (although everyone tied to Tsuna, deeply or not, stoutly stated that it indeed needed to be mentioned.) daring to target Tsunayoshi.

Although, arguably the most affected was Reborn. Reborn, who would sit in Tsuna's room, never leaving unless there was someone else, preferably someone who could fight damn well because he wasn't taking any chances (This was Tsuna's _life_ after all), who had harmonized with the Sky to be in the room. Not even for bathroom breaks. It was Kyoko or Chrome who brought the hitman food. And every now and then, Hayato would bring in the Cow and some food for the hitman and, as the ever hopeful type, Tsuna as well. (That food was later eaten by Reborn as leftovers.)

* * *

It was almost Midnight when Tsuna started to wake up. Reborn was by his side in less than an instant after hearing the younger man stir. His expression so unguarded and raw, relieved and overjoyed by the single fact that Tsuna had woken up. Later, when the Decimo woke up at a slightly more reasonable time, Reborn having insisted that he get some more sleep, Tsuna finds himself in an almost desperate hug that all but _screams_ 'Don't leave me, don't go, don't disappear. Please, I can't loose you. Not you. Never you. Please don't leave me here without you.' There is almost nothing that he can do except somehow squirm out of the hitman's hold, only to reach up and all but drag the man's head down into a kiss that says everything that words can't. (I love you. I'm not leaving. I could never leave you. I'm here. I'm safe. Your safe. Your here. Your with me. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.) and Reborn let's the emotions that he has been trying, and failing, to hold back finally show. When All of the other guardians, having received Reborn's message about Tsuna being awake only moments prior, finally burst in without all the added stress of that actual entrance. The sight that greets them is a sleepy Tsuna, awake and most definitely _alive_ , curled up on Reborn's chest who somehow managed to sit in a comfortable position on the bed for the both of them.

Tsuna greets them with his, slightly tired, usual bright smile and one by one manages to reassure each of them in a different way that he is alive and that he is not leaving any time soon. Not on his watch, not on Byakuran's watch, not on Yuni's watch and most certainly not Reborn's watch.

It takes a while, but Tsuna makes a full recovery and there hospital breaths a sigh of relief when they are finally able to discharge Tsuna. They like the small brunet and can honestly say that they hope their next meeting is a lot less... upsetting the next time.

* * *

Reborn looked into the room, sending a thin layer of his Flames out in order to see if anyone else was in there besides the one who should be resting. "Reborn?" Tsuna's voice rings from the silence of the dark room. "You should be asleep Dame-Tsuna." Reborn scolded/teased his one time student. Tsuna let out a huff. "I was, until someone decided that they needed to open my door." He sends Reborn a glance that Reborn feels more than sees. Reborn, letting out a slight huff as well, makes his way over to the bed that his Tsuna is resting in. "Do you need me to check your wounds?" The hitman asked of Tsuna. The brunet shakes his head. "I believe that most of the damage has already healed. I _have_ been treated like porcelain for the past couple of years after all." Tsuna says teasingly. Reborn lightly taps him on the head. "Is that complaining I hear?" And Tsuna shakes his head, probably not a vigorously as he would like, but he knows that if he did, Reborn would kill him. "No, just stating a fact." There's a laps in the conversation between the two males. Its Tsuna who breaks it first.

"Ne, Reborn?" Tsuna pauses, looking for confirmation that the hitman wants to talk. When he gets it, he continues. "Are you ever going to just kiss me?" If there is any time that the hitman would show emotion, this was one of those times. Reborn startled to the point of almost falling off of the place that he was sitting. How did the brunet know? "Why are you asking Dame-Tsuna?" The raven asks. His former student gives him a coy look and mutters something. "I seem to remember someone, that I can confidently say was not any of the girls, Mukuro, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya, Xanxus, any of the other Varia members, Byakuran, Lambo, Onii-san, or any of the other hundreds of people who have seemed to attach themselves to me, hold my hand and whisper something that sounded suspiciously like 'Come back to me Mi Amore.'" Reborn sits frozen. Had Tsuna really been asleep when he had done that? Around that time, it was not something that they could be assured of due to his comatose like state. Reborn, in a moment of desperation when the doctors had thought that the brunet's heart had stopped, grabbed his hand and forced a small a mound of his Flames into the smaller man and begged him to return. Reborn knew that was dangerous, Tsuna's body didn't have the energy or stability to survive a Sun Flame healing. The wounds were too severe. He had only said what Tsuna remembered when the doctors had said that they could do no more and left the room. Reborn had sat right next to Tsuna's bed while the doctors notified Tsuna's guardians of the near catastrophe. The hitman, thinking that Tsuna was almost gone, had leaned forward and rested his forehead against the smaller man's and barely voiced the words. How could Tsuna remember. He was on pain medications anyway. Reborn jerked out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his own. "Reborn?" The hitman turns to see Tsuna's worried face and he can't hold himself back any more. They had finally reached the point where it would t be disastrous if he heals his Tsuna with his Sun Flames.

Reborn leans forward and crashes into the younger man's mouth, almost immediately forcing the lips to part allowing his tung to enter the smaller man's mouth. Reborn mapped the entire mouth, and unconsciously raised his hands into brunet locks and entangled his fingers into the soft strands. He parted when he felt more than heard Tsuna moan. The hitman looks at his prize, and Tsuna is able to watch as his eyes dilate.

A small, lithe body with a flushed face and tousled hair. Slightly tearing brown eyes that were once so doe like, and slightly bruised lips. Reborn wanted more, but for now all he could do was to kiss. He didn't want Tsuna to go into a relaps just because of something that Rebron could have easily held himself back from. "Reborn..." Tsuna moans his name and bares his neck, not making it any easier on the hitman to hold back his desires. But this one, this one he can satisfy. Reborn swoops down and latches his teeth into the soft flesh of the neck that was presented to him, likely leaving a mark. Tsuna moaned even louder at his actions, and Reborn can feel his pants tighten at the sound. God, Tsuna learned well in his seduction lessons. Moving to another spot on the smooth neck, Reborn bits down and makes another mark, forcing a cry out of the man under him this time. Never again, never again will someone take what is his. Tsuna was his and he would go through all nine Hells and more in order to keep him. "You should get some rest." The hitman murmurs against the younger's neck, sending shivers down Tsuna's spine. "Look who's talking. I can see the bags under your eyes." Reborn bits down in a different spot as punishment for talking back, but Tsuna only grows more beautiful and ravishable, and Reborn is having a harder time holding himself back. "If you get some rest, so will I." Was Tsuna's breathless offer. Reborn thinks about it while making yet another mark, this time on the sensitive collarbone. He hums and settles onto the bed next to Tsuna once more, only this time laying down. He moves one of his arms over to draw the smaller man closer. Effectively cutting off all escape routes for the brunet as he moves said arm down to his waist and lets the other curl around his torso. The hitman burrows his nose into chocolate lock and inhales deeply. Tsuna's still alive and here. The reassuring beat of his heart that Reborn back feel from the smaller body has the hitman lulling into a deep sleep. Deeper than anything that he had slept since Tsuna's kidnaping years ago. Just as Rebron is about to slip into the sleep that becons Reborn, he hears two words, spoken softly in French. "Je t'aime." And he smiles as he slips the final way into sleep, certain that Tsuna will follow him soon.

* * *

 _I love you._

* * *

 **A/N: I go to make this some really fluffy thing, and it turns into** _ **this**_ **. Why is my life so messed up that I go to write a very cute one-shot about one of my favorite pairings, and instead it turns into this fucking tragedy? Why can I only write things that make me cry as I write them?! (Not really, but it sure as hell feels like it sometime. The always part, I actually did cry during the making of this.) I will admit, even if it got all tragic, I did somehow make it sweet in the end. For any of you that are upset that Reborn didn't ravish Tsuna, it even says that Reborn isn't going to do that. And that was never the intention. Even the kiss was unplanned. Or the fluff at the end with the French. I actually do have a reason for choosing French as apposed to other languages. French is widely recognized as a love language, and Paris, France's capital, is even called the 'City of Love'. So there is a reason for that.**

 **So, what'd ya think? Did I do good? Did I hit your feels button? Did I make you cry? Please tell me what you think. Flames are welcome, as well as 'Get Well Soon' marshmallows for Tsuna! If I get enough, I will be writing a one shot sequel where he receives them. ^^**


	3. Raw

**WARNING! WARNING!**

 **Implied character death ahead.**

* * *

Not once had the Skylark ever thought that this would happen.

He felt empty, injured, betrayed, and so, so terribly _alone_.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

But it WAS.

And that was what hurt the most. The simple fact that his Omnivore had given up and left it in the hands of his still Herbivorous younger self.

He sighed as he sat making his tea.

He knew that this was supposed to happen, that if all worked as it should have, then he would see his Omnivore again, hold him again, but that didn't help his mood. The younger was still Herbivorous.

It didn't help the fact that he knew about it, but still couldn't do anything. He wanted to stop his Omnivore, he wanted to protect his Sky. But he couldn't. He had to leave, he had to hold himself back.

He knew that this was likely the only way. And now that his Omnivore was dead, _anger, pain, loneliness, betrayal, hopelessness_ , it was likely the only way.

That didn't help.

The nights alone, once so cherished, were now despised. The nights that he had spent with his Omnivore were some of the bests nights that he had had since his childhood.

The moments with his Omnivore were some of the best moments in his entire life. Including the times that he was fighting strong opponents.

 _Pain._

Nothing was right anymore. Nothing would be alright until one of two things happened:

1\. His Omnivore returned after the plan had succeeded

2\. He, Hibari Kyoya, had died

For all the world, he hoped that it was the first one that made things right once more. But if he died, then it wouldn't matter, because then he would be with his Omnivore.

But until something happened, he would keep his promise. He would hold to his part of the plan.

He would keep his Omnivore safe.

* * *

 **— _Time Skip_ —**

The training room was almost black with burns from their fight.

 _Pain_. Hidden.

"Weak."

A trembling form, trying so desperately to stand and continue to fight.

 _Fear_. Hidden.

"You wouldn't last five minutes against Millefiore."

A small brunet somehow manages to stand in a fighting stance once more.

 _Sadness_. Hidden.

"You can't continue."

Somehow the younger, small form of his Omnivore speaks. "I c-c-can s-still f-fight."

Stuttering from exhaustion, not fear. The Herbivore was too tired to feel fear.

The Herbivore collapses without warning, and Hibari automatically reaches to catch him.

Looking down, the dark haired man sees that the brunet in his arms was fast asleep.

 _Love_. Shown. He couldn't hold it back.

Moving quietly so as not to wake up the Herbivore, Hibari Kyoya carries Sawada Tsunayoshi to the Herbivore's room and lays him down on his bed, tucking him in. And turns to leave.

Pausing at the door, the self proclaimed Carnivore didn't turn around as he said in a quiet, tired voice.

"Baby, if you tell anyone. I will bite you to death."

He then exits the room, leaving the Herbivore and a small dark haired baby with curly sideburns in the dark room.

 _I wish it didn't go this way. I feel so tired. I can't wait to sleep._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my Gods! I can't believe that I managed to write this. I nearly cried the entire time that I was writing this one-shot. Just so you know, depression isn't something you can just get over. The loss of a loved one is the exact same thing. If they were truly loved, the one who lost them will never feel the same again there will always be SOMETHING missing, and the only thing that can 'heal' that wound, is to regain that something back, or die. Believe me, I know this for a fact. As for OOCness, it was supposed to be that way. I think even Hibari Kyoya is aloud to be out of character after he lost the person that he gave his heart too. Don't you?**


	4. Birthday (Tsuna)

**Hibari Kyoya:**

It's Kyoya that he sees first that morning. The Skylark entering through his window before the sun starts to rise. Tsuna is about to complain about being woken up as such an ungodly hour, but a small package wrapped in dark purple wrapping paper that is set next to him gently on his bed silences the protests. He is gone the next second, leaving Tsuna all alone in his room with a present. What else could it be but a present? Deciding that his Cloud Guardian wouldn't give him something that would injure him on contact, he would much rather that it was himself that did the damage after all, Tsuna opens the present. Inside he finds something that he never expected. He now understands why Kyoya appeared so early, and why he was so gentle with the box. Inside, nestled into manny layers of padding and warmth, is a black-headed grosbeak. Tsuna didn't know where it came from, probably from the Skylark's last mission in America truthfully, but he feels happy that Kyoya thought of him. Then he sees the note:

 _Omnivore, this bird is named Tsubird. Take good care of her. Happy birthday._

 _Kyoya_

Tsuna can't help but smile as he takes Tsubird out of her box and cuddles her so that she can be warmer during the cold October morning. And with that simple gift, he knows that his Cloud Guardian cares, and that he is thanking him for the freedom that Tsuna gives.

* * *

 **Gokudera Hayato:**

Hayato is the next one he sees. Hayato comes at the slightly less ungodly hour of 8:00 AM to wake his boss up, only to open the door to find Tsuna already fully dressed with a bright orange bird with a black head and wings nestled into his hair. Seeing the purple wrapped box that was open on Tsuna's side table, he doesn't comment on the bird. Instead he walks away, knowing that he can find Tsuna in his office latter. It's about 9 o'clock that finds Hayato outside his boss' door with a small red wrapped box. Knocking on the wooden door, he hears the call to enter. And enter he does. The sight of Tsuna that greets him truly doesn't surprise Hayato it is the thing that usually isn't there that does. Tsuna is sitting at his desk doing paperwork. But the thing that isn't usually there is a small orange bird. It's flying around the room, poking its beak into just about anything that it could. Occasionally it would fly back to rest on Tsuna's head and every now and then, it would sing softly while nestled into Tsuna's hair. And every now and then, Tsuna would reach up to pet the little bird. When Hayato finally recovered from the slight shock that the little bird gave him, he noticed that his boss was smiling at him. Blushing slightly, Hayato walked over to Tsuna's desk and set down the stack of paperwork that he was carrying. And right behind that, he placed the small red wrapped box, leaving with a quiet 'Happy birthday'. Some time after Hayato left, Tsuna noticed the box, and smiled. Setting aside his pen, and with Tsubird joining him on his shoulder, he opened the present that his Storm left. Inside was a small necklace with an amber drop pendant that was wrapped in metal at the top. Tsubird flew off his shoulder as he lifted his arms to put the necklace on and let it hang down under his shirt. And he knows that he will always have his Storm's loyalty and that his Storm will always be there to offer his protection.

* * *

 **Yamamoto Takeshi:**

The third person to give his present that day was Takeshi. The fun loving, baseball idiot was slightly nervous about that day. And the small blue box that he held. But what really surprised him, was the little bird that was sitting on his friend's shoulder at breakfast. The little thing was so cute sitting there, and it looked comfortable on Tsuna. Of course, no one was fooled by the fact that Kyoya was seemingly ignoring his boss. Everyone knew from who the bird came from. No one mentioned the necklace that was hanging under Tsuna's shirt either, and it was only after breakfast that Takeshi was able to get Tsuna alone so that he could give his present. The small box was pressed into the brunet's hand as Takeshi walked by with a cherry 'Happy birthday Tsuna' and was only opened when within the privacy of the Decimo's office. Inside the small blue box was a silver chain link bracelet with three blue sapphires, evenly spaced. It made Tsuna smile as he put it on, knowing that his Rain would always be there to offer his friendship.

* * *

 **Rokudo Mukuro:**

Mukuro was next. Randomly popping into his office without so much as a by-your-leave. Tsuna's male Mist doesn't even know what the words 'personal space' mean, he is certain. However, this time Mukuro doesn't get into his personal space. All he does is laugh his creepy laugh, sets a box down on his desk, and disappears into his mist once more. After the mist has cleared from the room, Tsuna discovers that almost two thirds of his paperwork has disappeared as well. He doesn't ask where it has gone, knowing that if Mukuro doesn't do it, or destroy it, then Chrome would take care of it. While this doesn't happen often, it does happen enough for him not to worry about it getting done. At the end of the day, it will all be on his desk, completed. So instead of worrying about the missing paperwork, Tsuna turns his attention to the box that his male Mist left behind. It is wrapped in dark indigo paper, and when he opens it, he discovers an anklet, intricately made out of gold and jasper. He doesn't have to ask anyone what it means, and taking a moment to put it on, knows just what his male Mist is thanking him for, and as a slight repayment for the security that Tsuna gives to him, he has taken a great deal of paperwork away from his boss to be done by someone else. He isn't upset that he didn't hear a 'Happy birthday' from Mukuro, the man didn't celebrate his birth for years, and only started a few years after he was released from Vindicare, when Tsuna had managed to wheedle the day of his birth out of him. And then it took even more years before Mukuro wouldn't run when Tsuna tried to give him something for his birthday. So it didn't surprise him, nor did it hurt him, when Mukuro didn't say those two words.

* * *

 **Bovino Lambo:**

Truth be told, it shouldn't surprise Tsuna that Lambo is actually rather shy about giving gifts as much as it did. Unfortunately, it only made Tsuna's anger towards the Bovino Familia grow. But that quickly disappeared when Lambo, all but crying, gave the present that he had painstakingly selected for his elder brother figure with a trembling 'Happy birthday Tsuna-nii'. Tsuna knew how much Lambo had wanted to surprise him with this gift, and he appreciated the effort put into getting it for him. When he opened the small green box to see a ring with a chalcedony gemstone set into it, he put it on right then and there in front of Lambo. And then hugged the younger, smaller boy, thanking him profusely for the gift that he had been given. He didn't let on to knowing that Lambo had taken up a part time job in order to pay for the ring without his brother knowing about it. They both knew that if Lambo had taken enough money out of his Vongola Bank account for the ring, then it wouldn't be as much of a surprise for his Tsuna-nii. Later that day, Tsuna called Kyoya and Mukuro into his office to give them a secret mission. They complained when they first entered the room, they complained even more when they realized that they would be working together. They stopped complaining when they realized what the mission was. Two days later, Lambo skipped into Tsuna's office while Kyoya was handing in a mission report for a different mission, and Mukuro was teasing Tsuna discreetly, to ask his Tsuna-nii if it would be okay if he went to the Bovino Familia gathering that was being held three weeks from then that he had been invited to. Tsuna agreed as long as Lambo took one of the elder Guardians for transportation and back up in case of emergency. After Lambo cheerfully agreed to the terms that his elder brother had lain out for him and left in search of someone who would agree to come with him, Mukuro and Kyoya both sent Tsuna a knowing look that Tsuna responded with "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." and that was that on that matter. Tsuna swore the day that Lambo gave him the ring he had painstakingly chosen, that Tsuna would always be there for his little brother, even if Lambo's own blood relations wouldn't be. After all, Lambo had needed a family, and Tsuna had given him one. Lambo needed the support that a young child not even ten needed, and Tsuna had given it to him without expecting anything in return. In the end, he got far more out of it than he ever thought possible. The ring that Lambo gave him on his twenty fifth birthday was later buried with him when he died. A promise given and kept. A promise of everlasting family.

* * *

 **Dokuro Chrome:**

Chrome is after Lambo. So far, she is the only one that has brought two presents, both wrapped in light indigo wrapping paper. Her quiet 'Happy birthday Bossu' is no where near as shy as it use to be, and it makes Tsuna happy. Tsuna knows that Chrome will never be loud like Ryohei, nor as creepy as Mukuro. But every single one of Vongola's enemies know that there are four people you don't want to cross no matter what. One is obviously Tsuna, the next two are also obviouss: Mukuro and Kyoya. But the fourth one is not one that you would expect. Quiet, meek-looking, shy, timid Chrome had proven to many people that you should never judge a book by its cover, and steadfastly refuses to give up her place as fourth on the list of Vongola's Most Scary Guardians. Many a person has been sent to an insane asylum because they messed with the wrong guardian. Needless to say, after the first dozen or two, people started to learn that you couldn't push around the female Mist. However, all the other Guardians knew that no matter what the female Mist does, she will always be on the side of Tsuna. So truly, it is no surprise that when he opens up the first gift of the two that she has given him, he finds a pair of amethyst earrings. Considering she is one of the few people who know that Tsuna's ears were pierced, it isn't a really suppressing gift. And when she explains that the earrings would automatically hide him in her strongest illusions when he was seriously injured until he found help or until help found him, he knew that she would always protect the people who made her who was was with everything that she had. After all, they were the ones who accepted her when her own parents wouldn't. It was when he opened the second present that he understood why she was the sixth person to give their gift, when usually she would compete with Takeshi on who could give their gift first. Inside the indigo wrapped second present lay a small green bird bed. It occurred to him that this was the reason that he hadn't seen his female Mist since breakfast. She had seen Tsubird, and decided that the little thing needed a bed. And Tsuna also understood what this bed meant. To Chrome, it meant many things; it meant that she was happy in the home that she had built with Tsuna and the others, it also meant that she held hope for her present and her future. It also meant, to Tsuna at least if no Chrome, that she was thankful for the hope that he had given her in their shared past. Chrome's 'Happy birthday Bossu' is the quietest so far, but he knows that that doesn't mean it holds any less than what all the other's 'Happy birthday's held.

* * *

 **Sasagawa Ryohei:**

Truth be told, Tsuna should have expected Ryohei's present to come with near deafening noise, and a lot of EXTREMEness. It was only natural after all. However, what he didn't expect was the small yellow wrapped box that was presented to him along with a note. For one, the box was small. For another, there was a note. The simple fact that his Sun Guardian had taken the time to sit down and write a note touched Tsuna. Ryohei didn't even stay around long enough for him to see Tsuna open the present that he had given the brunet. But that was his style. He likely had something else to do that involved a lot of training. Of who? He didn't dare think about that. But when he opened the box, he found inside a small golden bracelet with small pebbles of apatite on it. Even if he didn't quite understand his Sun Guardian that well, he did understand what he was trying to tell him.

 _Have an extreme birthday Ototo!_

 _Ryohei_

All Tsuna could do was smile. Ryohei's bracelet joined Takeshi's on his wrist. Tsuna knew that the boxer was thanking him for giving the white-haired teen a quiet, calm place to return to after a day of what-ever-the-boxer-does-in-his-free-time.

* * *

 **Reborn:**

Reborn's gift was as much of a shock as it was heartwarming. And Tsuna doesn't have to read the note to know who it is from. The dark yellow wrapping paper, and the small bullet casing is enough of a hint. But nothing that the brunet had prepare himself for, had prepared him for the surprise he received when he opened the present from the hitman. He knew that he was caught looking at the bracelet in the store, but he didn't realize that the hitman had made a note of the style that it was. I was as plain as day that this wasn't the original that he had been looking at, this one was gold and had diopside as the gemstone, the original was bronze and had white opals as its gemstone. But that only made it more precious to the Decimo. Knowing that the ex-arcobaleno would always be there for him, no matter what. And just the hint of the hitman's devotion towards him, made Tsuna smile.

* * *

 **Xanxus:**

It's almost midnight before Tsuna finds the gift that Xanxus has given him. It's in a small dark red box on his night stand, and Tsuna will admit that he feels kinda warm and fuzzy inside when he figures out who it is from. Of course, he will never tell Xanxus about what he felt, the man would only call it a sign of weakness and shoot him. And Tsuna knows that Xanxus would never admit to giving the gift to Tsuna, on pain of death. That doesn't stop the feelings though. So when he opens the box and finds that it is small, but intricate ring with an black onyx set into the top, he can't help but see the irony of the situation. And he is certain that Xanxus sees it too, after all the man is nothing if not hostile. But Tsuna knows the true meaning of the ring. And he knows that he will always persevere through all of the troubles coming his way.

* * *

 **Onyx: Happy birthday Tsuna! And know that it isn't just your family that loves you!**

 **Raven: That is true, all your fans love you.**

 **Erri: And all your Ukeness!**

 **Onyx: Erri! You weren't supposed to say that!**

 **Erri: Oh well!**

 **Ruisu: What's done is done. And besides Onyx, it is true for most.**

 **Day: Girls.**

 **Night: What was that Day?**

 **Day: Nothing Night.**

 **Night: That's what I thought.**

 **Onyx: So, which part was your favorite one? I personally like them all! I mean, I just can't decide on just one.**

 **Night: I think that mine would be Mukuro's.**

 **Onyx: Because it sounds like something that you would do?**

 **Night: *Slight blush* N-N-No! It's nothing like that!**

 **Onyx: Umhm. Sure it isn't.**

 **Raven: I like Chrome's the best. Just the message that she is sending, and the way that she sends it!**

 **Day: I actually like Xanxus' surprisingly.**

 **Raven: What does that mean?!**

 **Day: I didn't think that I would like anything to do with Xanxus, but I did.**

 **Ruisu: Honestly? I feel more of a connection with Reborn's than any of the others. It sounds like something that I would do, and I can relate to Reborn in that moment.**

 **Erri: Lambo's.**

 **Day: You're only saying that because your the one who wrote it!**

 **Erri: No, I am not. I am saying that because it really rings true to me. Think about it! Lambo is this little kid who has basically been abandoned by his family before he was even ten! If that happened to you, what do you think you would do if you were given a family that would take care of you and love you unconditionally?**

 **Onyx: Now, now, guys. Settle down. As for why we only put the Guardians, Reborn, and Xanxus; we wanted to be able to post this today, and not sometime next week. And if we put everyone giving Tsuna their presents in their own way, that would take way to long. BUT! Next year, we plan on doing some of the others' plans for Tsuna birthday! So stay tuned everyone! Bye!**

 **Originally published October 13, 2016**


	5. Parties

Reborn hated parties. Despite contrary opinion, Reborn loathed parties with a passion. There were multiple reasons for this:

1\. Parties were noisy.

2\. Parties were annoying

3\. And most importantly, parties were full of people trying to take HIS property.

The hitman looked toward a rather large crowd, looking for one person in particular.

He had to look for a few moments before he spotted what he was looking for. The man started moving as if he could feel Reborn's eyes on him.

Once he was out of the mass of people, some people trailing after him like lost ducklings he headed straight for the older man that was Reborn.

The ducklings were following until they realized that the brunet that they were following was going toward Vongola's infamous hitman, then the fled in the opposite direction.

"Reborn? Why are you all the way over here and not somewhere else?" _Like with me_. The younger man's last three words were not spoken or even heard in the sense that most would know, but Reborn was a hitman, the World's Greatest hitman. There wasn't much that he missed.

"Mmnnn, I couldn't stand many more people trying to take something that belongs to me. Tsunayoshi." The brunet blushed slightly as Reborn said his full name. The hitman smirked as he saw the blush on his once-dame student.

"Then why don't you claim what is yours?" Tsuna slyly suggested to the hitman in front of him while edging closer.

Reborn smirked as the younger of the two got closer to him, and when the Decimo was close enough to the shadows (and when an annoying puppy was looking away) the hitman struck and pulled the smaller man right next to the elder. Reborn just smirked.

"I think I just might. Tsunayoshi."

And with a final shiver of excitement from the brunet, the two disappeared only to be found the next day with the hitman looking rather smug, and the Decimo with a slight flinch every time he moved to quickly, not to mention the obvious claim marks ("Love bites he calls them! I would believe him if they didn't hurt so damn much!") on his collar bone.

* * *

 **A/N: Not hard yaoi, but there are major hints of it. Personally, I think it is good, but I have words that are useless in useless places that they aren't even needed. I definitely need more work. BUT, I still love this One-Shot. Because it is a step forward, and even the smallest step can make a difference... I COPYRIGHT THAT PHRASE! IT IS MINE!**


	6. Gone Dead Done

**WARNING! WARNING!**

 **Implied character death ahead.**

* * *

Nothing was there. Nothing left to hold onto. Nothing for there to be...

Then there was no more.

 _Flashback_

Sometime around the beginning of the day, something happened. No one saw it coming. No one could have foreseen it. How could you, when it came to him? No one really knew what to do. No one could do anything for the one person that they wanted to help.

Hope was gone to him. Nothing would ever be right again. Nothing... The pain was bad, but what came after was worse. The numbness of having cried out, and of having the one that would usually help be gone. Just not caring anymore. And yet, caring. Doing anything, _anything_ , to be free of that numbness, that awful uncaringness of just giving up. The need to be gone. Nothing was like that. Heartbreak was one word. Most would call it depression. But you couldn't call it just one thing. It was many things. It was simultaneously having your heart ripped out of you, having a very sharp blade digging into your stomach, and having your soul shattered into trillions of tiny pieces like glass, never to be put back together. Forever broken. The sun would never shine again. And that was the most terrifying thing that he could think. Where every memory; good, bad, happy, fearful, angry, loving, hurt worse than if there was nothing but pain in the world. Not even the 'good' memories worked.

People said they understood. They _didn't_ they _couldn't_. How could they know what he was going through? There was nothing like this feeling. It wasn't _just_ heartbreak. It wasn't _just_ depression. He wouldn't get over it with time. And the worst part about all of this?

 _He was never coming back for him._

There would be no more quiet nights. No more nights were nothing mattered but the fact that they were together. No more them.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't hate me for this. Currently I am going N through a really tough time in my life, and I don't know how to fix it because _GOD MAKE IT STOP HURTING! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_ Nothing seems to be going right right now. I am having really bad problems with depression and I can't get help because there is no help. There is no reason for me to be feeling this way, but I do. And it isn't just all the time either. It literally goes like this: *sun is shining, birds are chirping, everything is going the way I want it to* "Hm, today's a good day! *five minutes later* *staring at nothing* please make it stop! I don't want this! I just want my family! I don't want these feelings! And PLEASE GOD ALL I WANT OS FOR IT TO END! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU, MAKE IT STOP! I just want it to stop. And because of this, every body thinks that I have no problems. That I am just seeking attention, and that makes it hurt even more because I am NOT. I don't want attention. I just want to be with the people I love. So if my writing seems sadder lately, you now know why. And if I am not updating as much as I possibly could, it is because I can't even give myself a good reason to get out of bed. What makes you think that I can tell myself to write? I just want this pain to be over and gone. I can't get myself out of this and I need help. But not only am I too proud to ask for it, but I physically CANNOT ask for it anymore. Sometimes I feel that there is nothing left of me. Sorry for the long A/N but I started and couldn't stop. And I was scared that if I stopped then I would never be able to start again. I need help, I want help, but there is not help for me. I just want to be alone, and yet I don't. Please, if there is ANYONE that can help me get out of this Hell hole that is my mental state, please help me. I can't get out of this alone. I have been trying for a good six years now and I have gotten nowhere. I just want to be happy again. And when I am alone, and it gets really bad, I actually look at the knife and ask it "Can you make this pain go away?" I absolutely loath self harm. But sometimes I think that it is the only escape. Personally, I am surprised that I haven't gone under just yet. This is a good thing right? Not giving into the temptation to cut to just chase the pain away? Please, someone help me.**

 **Edit: I look back on one of my depression induced one shots, and I am like "Fuck, I really am messed up." By the way, I know that this isn't very clear, but this one** **shot is R27. I think you can figure it out from there.**


	7. Getaway

Tsuna laughed as he and his partner got into a car to drive away. His partner smirked as the brunet got into the car and the elder of the two started driving away.

"Ne~ Reborn? What'd you get?" The small brunet asked of his partner as they were being chased by the police.

"Hmmm, let's see. I got an expensive painting, original of course, a diamond necklace, a ruby necklace, an emerald necklace, a pair of sapphire earrings, and an ancient text book."

"No fair! I only got some jewelry!" The brunet pouted as Reborn listed what he had been able to nab. Reborn chuckled darkly as the police tried to make them stop by firing at their tires while he swerved.

"Tsuna, do you mind getting rid of some of our pursuers?" Reborn asked from the driver's seat. The brunet, still pouting, grabbed the rifle that they had stashed in the back of their getaway car and aimed it out of his window toward the cops.

"Hai!"

 **Bang**

One shot and a weel was blown.

 **Bang**

The second shot, and the other weel was blown. Eliminating one of their pursuers.

"Good job." The ravenet praised the brunet.

"I did learn from the best."

 **Bang**

Another car's tires were shot. Suddenly Reborn cursed.

"Tsuna, hold on." The brunet did as he was told still hanging out of the window with his gun.

 **Bang**

As Tsuna shot once more taking out one of the police cars, Reborn made the car jump to a different street, successfully losing the cops on their trail for now.

"We should probably get to the other car before they send helicopters after us Reborn."

"Indeed we should." Reborn agreed as he skillfully maneuvered the car that he was driving into an abandoned alleyway. The two men got out of the car, leaving the gun (It would be of no use to them and they could always get another one from one of their storehouses) and grabbing the artifacts that they had just stolen, before getting into a different looking car. Not as fast as the first, nor as maneuverable, but it did the job of hiding them in plain sight.

"Ne, Reborn?"

"Hmn?"

"Who do you think will buy this time?"

"I think some low-rank mafia familia will try to buy from us. You?"

"Su~ Maybe we could get one of the top ten strongest families to buy the painting, and one of the more historically inclined famiglie to buy the text, and then we could distribute the jewelry as we see fit."

Reborn chuckled, liking the idea of his student. "Highest Bidder Tsuna?"

Tsuna just grins. "By of course!"

And with that the two disappeared without a trace once more. Not to be seen again until their next job.

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda short, I know, but I typed this up in literally less than half an hour. I know, not a big deal to some, BUT SOMETIMES YOU CAN'T CATCH THAT DAMN PLOT BUNNIE AND IT KEEPS ON RUNNING AWAY WHILE YOU ARE TRYING TO USE IT AND YOU JUST CAN'T GET A GOOD LOOK AT IT AND YOU CAN'T COPY IT AND... AND... AND... *pant* *pant* I think you get the point of my rant. So I am proud of this little thing because the Plot Bunny actually wanted to work with me! \\(*^ ^*)/**


	8. Ebony

Those eyes. That was all he saw sometimes. Those dark, cunning eyes. Full of the smugness that this man was well known for. That and sadism, but none of that was showing at the moment. Not while looking at the small brunet anymore.

Oh, don't get me wrong, there was a sadistic spark every now and then, but not as prevalent anymore. Not that the brunet noticed. But that was fine with the elder of the two.

Reborn's lips crashed into the brunet's smaller pair, slightly bruising them. The younger gasped, and the dark haired man took the chance to deepen the kiss, allowing all his years of experience to take over. Quickly dominating the kiss Reborn then mapped out his student's mouth, memorizing everything about it. He pulled back, a thin string of saliva still connecting them. But it snapped not too long after it was formed with the younger brunet panting for air, and from excitement, not than he would willingly say that to his tutor.

If only you knew little Tuna fish, if only you knew.

Reborn than smirked. "And that Dame-Tsuna, is how you kiss. Do I need to give you another example?"

 _God_! Why did Revorn have to be so fucking sexy?

"I'll take your hesitation as a yes, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn all but purred. And with that, he dove once more for the small sweet lips of the younger pinned beneath him, as he continued with his 'lesson'.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I feel like I should explain just slightly. Reborn decided that Tsuna needed lessons in kissing and seduction. (Not that he wasn't fucking good at it without even trying in Reborn's opinion.) But really, it was just Reborn's excuse to kiss Tsuna (and hopefully, when I get better at writing smut, Reborn will decide that Tsuna needs to know how to have sex. XD). Well, loves to all!**


	9. Birthday (Reborn)

Tsuna was stressed. He didn't show it to the untrained eye, but he was stressed.

Why you ask? Well, in one word? Reborn. In two? Reborn's Birthday. In four? Reborn's Birthday was today.

Needless to say, Tsuna was stressed. He didn't have anything on hand for it. (Tsuna knew what Reborn wanted. Oh he knew all too well.)

There was a knock on his door. The giant wooden doors of his office swinging open after he gave the call to enter.

"Judaime? What's wrong?" His friend, Storm Guardian, and Right-Hand Man, Hayato Gokudera asked after placing his mission report on Tsuna's desk.

"Today is Reborn's Birthday." Hayato paled. Last year was an even number for the Hitman, which meant that this year would be the Vongola tradition. No wonder his boss was so stressed. He was starting to hyperventilate just thinking about it. And he had something prepared for the Hitman months ago. His boss didn't last time he checked.

"Judaime, do you...?" Hayato trailed off as he saw his boss' head shake. His boss was so screwed. (Oh how right you are Hayato. Oh how right you are.)

"I have an idea, but I really don't want to do it. At least not as a first resort." Tsuna looked like he really didn't like his plan. Then, a light of realization appeared in his eyes, and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Hayato, why don't you get ready for tonight's party?" Tsuna suggested to his Storm Guardian.

Hayato nodded, slightly worried. But he trusted his boss, and he knew that smirk anywhere. Turning on his heel, Hayato left Tsuna's office to go prepare his present for the Hitman's Birthday.

Reborn entered the mansion, coming back from his earlier mission. Given to him to distract him from his birthday for a while he was certain. But that wouldn't stop him from having fun. Especially with one brown haired brown eyed young mafia don.

Reborn entered said young mafia don's office, to find a desk full of completed paperwork, and reviewed mission reports. Guess Tsuna had a plan for him. Placing his mission report on the desk, the Hitman left in search of the room that everybody would be in.

It didn't take long for him to find it. And it appeared that even the Varia was there. Likely to see what would happen to the losers of his competition. Reborn smirked as he opened the door. The lights were on, they couldn't surprise him even if they were trying anyways.

There were gifts of all kinds, all ranking on a scale of one to fifty, but the gift that caught his attention the most was a bag of expensive coffee beans, and a note. His smirk widened as he read the note. And everyone in the room knew who had won.

That night, one could find two bodies curled together. Both still awake, both rather content. And as the clock struck twelve, a voice whispered into a brunet's ear three words.

"Happy birthday Tsunayoshi."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy birthday Reborn! I hope all of you liked this fic. And I promise you, tomorrow will have a one shot for Tsuna's Birthday as well. I must also apologize profusely to Xanxus. Gomenaisai for forgetting to check my calendar for your birthday! Well, look forward to tomorrow's one shot!**

 **Originally posted October 12, 2016**

 **Edit: I accidentally posted the one that was after this one, before this one. Oops. Oh well, I think you know what it is.**


	10. Even When You're Sleeping

**A/N: This one shot was also written while listening to a song on repeat. They seem to be my inspiration lately. Let's hope that this one doesn't turn out as tragic as the last one. The song is 'Eyes Open' by Pickn' On Strings.**

* * *

Kyoya was frozen. There was no real need to be frozen, but he was. Something was off, and the Carnivore didn't want to move until he had figured out just what the hell it was. Suddenly, as if called by the Skylark's thoughts, a mist began to appear. "Hello Skylark-kun. What has you so stiff?" And Kyoya immediately pinpointed what had all his senses on high alert. Something was off with the Pineapple. In his head, a chibi Kyoya started panicking. But only in his head, no one would get him to panic O over something he didn't know about on the outside. "What did you do Pineapple?" The former prefect half snarled. Mukuro's face didn't show the usual smug smirk. "Have you seen Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya was perplexed. Had he seen the Small Animal? No. the last time he had seen him, the Small Animal was almost bouncing off the walls from excitement about something, and that was two days ago. "Hn. Why would I tell you?" The former prefect asked.

Mukuro sighed. That was as good as a 'No' as he was going to get from the infuriating Skylark. "No reason other than the fact that you are the last guardian that I have asked, and to receive a negative from." Kyoya stiffened. What had happened to the Small Animal?

In a split second decision, Kyoya asked a question. "Where have you checked?" And like that, Mukuro had spilled.

* * *

Mentally crossing off the kitchen from the list of places that he could be, along with the Small Animal's office, bedroom, the many bathrooms, the numerous gardens, the roof, the sky around the mansion, Kyoya's room, Kyoya's office, Mukuro's room, Mukuro's office, CEDEF, Reborn's 'tutoring' room, the many training rooms, and about four hundred closets and cupboards. It had been five hours, and the brunet was not in one of his usual haunts. In fact, at this point Reborn had also joined in on the search. They had found nothing. Which only left a few places. And by a few, Kyoya meant a lot.

"Has anyone checked the forest? Dame-Tsuna's been getting to know that place more." Reborn's voice filtered through the ear piece they had been forced to wear. The words 'I have been forcing him to explore' conveniently ignored. Negatives came from everyone on the line, and Kyoya was forced to look with Mukuro since they knew the place the best. (They had been thrown out into the forest on numerous occasions due to their constant bickering.) Needless to say, they both grumbled. But they went out together, they could act civilly when it came to the wellbeing of Tsuna. They always did. But only for the brunet, and only when it was imperative that they do so.

* * *

They found the brunet tucked into a hollow made by roots under a tree, curled up and asleep. "We found Tsunayoshi. You can stop looking." Was Mukuro's take on the situation. Settling above the only entrance and getting ready for a nap was Kyoya's take on the situation. Mukuro soon followed suit, only sitting at the entrance after summoning up a couple blankets, one for him, and two for Tsuna. The one for him was directly under the illusionist, while the two he had summoned for Tsuna were wrapped around the small brunet, keeping him warm.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, started off with the intention to make it 1869. You see how that went. It turned into light 182769. I don't know how. Also, I was going to continue it and such, but I actually like ending it right where it is. I really do.**


	11. You Can Make Me Whole

**A/N: I don't know why I chose this one, but it is a beautiful song, and couldn't help but write to it. Even if the song is depressing. The song is 'Pieces' by Red.**

* * *

 **WARNING! WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!**

* * *

He didn't know what was going on. Why he kept running, kept staying away. He guessed it was because he didn't want to be broken again, didn't want to be exposed to it again.

His phone rang, looking at he contact, he didn't answer. Better to make the break clean, he didn't want this to hurt even more than t had to. And it had to, he may be a Sun, be he definitely acted like a Cloud. Never wanting to be tied down by anyone. Never wanting, _fearing_ , the bonds that would later come back to harm him.

( _He couldn't take this for much longer._ A traitorous part of him whispered. He quickly shoved it down.)

* * *

Tsuna was, to say the least, upset. No one had seen head nor hide of his former tutor since they had broken the curse. And Tsuna worried. His calls were never answered, his spy's could never find the man, and worst of all, everything that he could have used to help him in his search was all but sterilized. No clues remaining. Nothing to lead him to a place. His hope was failing.

( _He was breaking, dear God! Help. Help. Please, help._ Tsuna shoved that part down, the part that needed the sadistic hitman, into the farthest part of his mind and locked it there. He couldn't think of that now.)

* * *

It had been years. Years since Reborn had seen either of his students. (He was still angry at himself for running the moment he could after feeling the beginnings of Harmonization.) And the hitman hated it. Hated it with his entire being. And that frightened him. He shouldn't be hating something that he had to be able to do all his life. Cutting connections should have been easy. But it wasn't. (Should doesn't mean would after all.) Reborn looked at the building that he was staying in for the time being, hating the fact that he hadn't seen _him_ in a while. Reborn knew he was doing well, word spread fast about things like that, but that didn't stop him from worrying. It never did. The hitman sighed.

( _Nothing was making sense. He couldn't do this anymore. He was breaking. Breaking. Breaking._ )

* * *

Tsuna didn't know what to think anymore. They had confirmed that his onetime tutor was still alive, they had commissioned him for a job through a line of contacts that couldn't be traced back to Vongola by even Mammon, so Reborn definitely couldn't. All Tsuna could do now was wait ( _Hope_ ) and see if the hitman would return.

( _He couldn't wait much longer. There were cracks already. Cracks. Cracks in the glass, so fine you could barely see them. But they were still there, weakening the structure completely. Only the best could see them, but the best wasn't here to fix the cracks, he wasn't there. Never there. Not anymore. Anymore. Anymore._ )

* * *

Reborn had heated rumors, it was hard not to when you were as good as he was. Many rumors. But the worst ones, the worst ones were of Tsuna. The one he still thought of as his, even after all these years. Even after Tsuna has likely moved on, moved on from the hitman. ( _No! Don't think like that. You don't know! Don't know! Don't know._ ) Found someone else. ( _STOP!_ ) Reborn didn't care. Didn't want to care.

( _But you do. You do. You do. You do._ )

* * *

Tsuna was getting sloppy. Many could see it. But not, it seemed, the one who actually mattered. The cracks were growing, and his guardians were doing everything they could to slow it down. They had tried giving him less work, that only gave him time to think. Thinking was bad. Thinking spread he cracks. They stoped being good. Then they tried drowning him in work. He had gone to the doctor and was forcibly told to take a vacation. The cracks only grew.

(Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help.)

* * *

Reborn heard more rumors. Worse than the last ones. The Decimo was getting bad. Bad in everything he did. Rumors said he was dying. Reborn ignored them.

( _But rumors must start with the truth. Right?_ )

* * *

It had almost been nine years by the time Reborn heard what had happened. The mafia was running rampant with the news. Decimo was in critical condition. Rumors said he wouldn't make it. A bullet wound dangerously close to the heart. ( _No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No!_ ) Reborn panicked. He was supposed to be over it! He wasn't supposed to still be feeling this way! There wasn't supposed to be panic at the thought of ( _his_ ) Tsuna dying. And besides, ( _his_ ) Tsuna had Shamal. Shamal would take care of him.

He still found himself running when he heard the news, wanting ( _hoping, needing_ ) to get to ( _his_ ) Tsuna. To stop him from leaving.

( _Stop denying what you feel. You know what you feel. Stay with him. Stay. Stay. Stay._ )

* * *

Tsuna was dying. That much he was certain of. That much he could tell. He couldn't care less. There was nothing. He had tried, tried, tried. He couldn't keep going like this, hurting, hurting, hurting. Breaking, broken glass. He couldn't. But he needed to. His family needed him. But he didn't. _He_ wasn't there. Never there anymore. Never there for Tsuna. He couldn't keep going. Too much pain. Too much. Too much. Too much. He had to let go. That's what Kyoya had said, right? Just let go? He could let go, and this is where he was. He had to let go. Go. Go. Go. Let go.

(He _wouldn't care. Would he? Why would he? Why care for someone who was dying? Let go. Let go. Let go. Let go._ )

* * *

By the time Reborn arrived, everyone was in panic. ( _His_ ) Tsuna was dying. Dying. Dying. Nothing Shamal could do, so the doctor said. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. ( _No. No. No. No. No. NO!_ ) Reborn pushed his way through.

* * *

Why was death so painful? Why couldn't he have just been kill immediately? Tsuna wanted to know. _He_ wasn't here after all. There was no reason for things now. Nothing.

Faintly, Tsuna could feel someone grab his hand. He couldn't see, even though he knew that his eyes were open. Couldn't hear, even though he knew nothing was blocking them.

Something surged through him. Something familiar. Something missed so much, so deeply. Deeply. Deeply. Deeply.

And he lived.

* * *

Reborn couldn't step away, couldn't leave. Not again. Not again. Not again. Look what had happened the first time? He couldn't leave his Tsuna again. Never again. Never again. Never again.

Reborn continued to feed his brunet his Flames.

* * *

Tsuna blearily opened his eyes. For the first time in a while, he could see. Then he closed them again. He tried to move. Something stopped him. Something big, and heavy.

Warm hands rubbed soothing circles into his flesh, occasionally moving to check his pulse. Never leaving his body. Never leaving. Never leaving. Never leaving. There was a deep purr, felt more than heard, that came from the body above him. The one drawing circles. Barely awake, Tsuna didn't move. His breathing and heart beat didn't change. The next time that the hands went to check his pulse, they tightened, as if never letting go. There was a deep growl that replaced the purr that came before. " _Mine_." And Tsuna felt lips press against his neck, kissing but not leaving marks. Never leaving marks. Tsuna felt disappointed. " _Mine_." The voice growled again, and this time Tsuna thought it familiar. The lips went back to kissing his neck. Slowly, tentatively, making their way up to his own.

Barely brushing them, lighter than a feather, the voice said once more " _Mine_." Before diving down towards his lips, capturing them in a kiss. Tsuna's lips were closed, and almost instinctively, opened his mouth. There was a pause, before a slick muscle look the offering for what it was, the owner of the familiar voice ( _Familiar Flames_ ) mapped out the smaller man's mouth, then played with his tung, causing the one underneath to moan.

The man above paused. As if not expecting such a reaction. But Tsuna, Tsuna wanted more. _Needed_ more. But the other didn't give him more.

Instead, he drew back. Hesitant. Hesitant. Hesitant. Wanting to stay, but needing to leave. Tsuna panicked. ( _No! Not again!_ )

The man was grabbed. Tsuna reopened his eyes. Reborn's black abysmal eyes met Tsuna's amber ones. Reborn saw panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. And he couldn't leave. Not again. Not again. Not again.

Instead, he came closer. Lifting the smaller man up until he was sitting on Reborn's lap, never breaking eye contact.

Reborn bent down, nuzzling the brunet' collar bone with his nose and lips. Then bit down. Hard. Tsuna gasped.

Not a dream then.

Reborn growled into the bite. " _Mine_." And bit down harder, drawing blood. Licking he wound as if to apologize. The hitman then lifted his head to kiss the brunet again. This time leaving him breathless. There was another growl of ' _Mine_.' Before Tsuna was dazedly being undressed. To absorbed in the touches, kisses, licks, and bits to notice when he was fully naked. To absorbed in the pleasure to realize what was going on. ( _Not that he would have minded either way_ ) The hitman gently put his fingers to Tsuna's mouth, and the brunet grabbed the hand while putting the digits in his mouth. Eyes half lidded, checks flushed, licking Reborn's fingers as if they were candy. The hitman's eyes dilated. He almost couldn't help himself, it had been years. But he had to. As far as he knew, Tsuna was a virgin. Still innocent by those standards. But. But. But. Reborn couldn't keep his eyes off of the younger man.

Pulling his fingers back from the warm mouth and agile tung, the hitman slowly. Slowly. Slowly. Inserted one of his fingers. The muscles clenched. Sucking Reborn's fingers in. So tight. Tight. Tight. Reborn held himself back. Slowly moving his fingers, searching. Searching. Searching.

A moan. A loud one. Reborn smirked. "Found it." He hummed to himself. Moving his fingers in again, pressing. Tsuna moaned again. Reborn pulled his fingers out, releasing his pants, and slowly, slowly, slowly, entering the younger male. Muscles clenched, a body tensed. Reborn's control was slipping. Nine years. Nine long years. Finally. Finally. Finally. What he wanted. What he _needed_. Right here.

Reborn thrust. Aiming. Tsuna cried out. 'Found it.' Reborn hummed to himself once more, thrusting again. Hiring again. Tsuna moaned and writhed. Reborn moved faster and faster. Hitting over and over again. Tsuna clenched, moaning and writhing. Calling Reborn's name as if it were the only thing that mattered. ( _Maybe it was._ ) Not long after, the small brunet felt his release. A few thrusts later, Reborn finally claimed what should have been his long ago.

Pulling out, Reborn but his Tsuna's neck once more. " _Mine_." The hitman stated. Looking into the brunet's eyes. Daring him to argue. He didn't. "Yours." Was the only reply the hitman got before the small brunet fell back asleep. Satisfied, Reborn joined him.

* * *

 **A/N: Well. That happened. Did not plan that. The lemon I mean. So how was it? Good? Bad? So horrible that you skipped it immediately? Please tell me what you think. This was my first lemon so I need critics. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
